The Rape of Hao Asakura
by SubaruKamuilover
Summary: One day Hao was taking a nice walk when he was kidnapped and made a slave can someone save him? And if they can could they help him get over the rape and bring back the old Hao we all love?
1. Chapter 1

The Rape of Hao Asakura

Chapter 1

One day Hao and the Spirit of Fire was walking thinking about how to make his only shaman world a reality. But during that walk Hao got sleepy so he sat down and had a little nap. But when Hao woke up he was locked in a dungeon that was fire and water resistance so there was no way he could break out.

"Who the Fuck did this to me show yourself" said Hao "Then a man appeared "Ah so my new slave is awake" said the mysterious man "Maybe we should make introductions My name is En and yours is Hao and you my friend are my new slave" Hao could not believe his ears

I started a new story and instead of TRC it's SHAMAN KING but I am still going to be on rape is all it takes so check out both stories.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King wish I did

The Rape of Hao Asakura

Chapter 2

Hao has been En's stress reliever for over 2 years now and really wanted to get out of En's bedroom to finally see sunlight and not smell of sex all the time. Little did he know his wish would come true that same day.

With Yoh and Friends

"Yoh we have to go and save Len" said HoroHoro right now Yoh and his friends were standing outside of En's castle deciding if he should go in or not. "Ya lets go said Yoh and they went inside no little of the horrors that was going to greet them.

Back With Hao

"Hao my Love said En I need you to do me a little favor" "What makes you think I am going to do this little favor of yours" Said Hao "Well if you do me this little favor I will allow you to go outside twice a week" Without a moments hesitation Hao agreed and listened to what En had planned.

With Yoh's friends

Horohoro had beat all of En's follower's and was right outside the room that held Len inside . HoroHoro was about to bust down the door when the door creaked open. Not being Suspicious at all HoroHoro walked in without a care in the world not expecting what was inside the door. Sitting right in front of them was Len and his sister chained up getting hit with a whip and burned at the same time. When they looked to the owner of the whip they didn't expect what they saw "Yoh" they all said.

Hey! Everyone been a long time since I wrote huh well you know the usual Homework Projects and just plain out school.

Well I was wondered is it Len or Ren I don't really remember and what is Len's sister name again. Someone please review and tell me. Look for to the next Chapter of "The Rape of Hao Asakura".


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman king

Thoughts: "_Blob"_

The Rape of Hao Asakura

Chapter 3

"Yoh" they all said The person turned around to see random people he didn't even know and then he thought back to what En had said:

"_Hao I need you to do me a favor. There are some intruders in the castle that need to be taken care of and they have beaten all my best people you are the only one left if you do this job I will let you go outside._

'_Fine but you have to promise to let me go outside."_

"_Whatever you wish my love. And also discipline Len and Jun for me will you they have been real bad lately._

"_Whatever you say"_

"_One more thing dear there is a boy in the castle named Yoh that looks exactly like you use that to your advantage while you still can dear._

"Oh hey you guys" "Yoh what are you doing your whipping an unconscious Len and Jun" "Well you see I was playing you guys the whole time I don't like any of you. You see I was working for En the whole entire time I just lured you guys here to get rid of you" "What are you talking about Yoh" "Oh youll find out trust me"

With Yoh

"Where am I oh how did I manage to get lost all I remember is seeing a boy that looks exactly like me and chasing after him to find out who he is and if he knows anything and then I lost him" "Oh let me try this room" Yoh opened the door to find all his friends on the floor all beat up and the boy the looked exactly like him sitting on top of Ryo and whipping Len at the same time" the boy then turned around when he noticed Yoh. Then Yoh asked "Who are you?" And all the boy did was smile.

Authors Note

Sorry for the long wait. But now I am back. I noticed some of my viewers couldn't wait for the next chapter *Cough* *cough* Epic HItsugaya but I thank you for inspiring me to write more. This was just a short chapter to keep you guys interested stay tuned for the next chapter for it will be longer.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King or any of its Characters

The Rape of Hao Asakura

Chapter 4

"_Who are you?" Yoh asked but all the boy did was smile _

"Hello there Yoh would you like to join us" asked the boy. But Yoh was still in shock from the fact that the boy that was torturing his friends looked exactly like him

"Awww what wrong Yoh don't you want to help me torture your friends. Trust me its fun seeing them cry and scream and shout your name whenever I hurt them. Their so naïve thinking I'm you. They wished ,I'm not a coward like you. No wait that's an insult to all cowards I'm not a **PUSSY** like you" That was enough to make Yoh mad enough to attack the boy. He grabbed his sword with Amidamru's soul ready to attack the mysterious boy but as soon as he hit the boy he realized he wasn't the one that attacked the boy. The boy attacked him! Here he was lying in a pool of his own blood when the boy was laughing at him "You idot1 How did you not notice the magic barrier around me. Man I think you need more training *Sigh* I actually thought you were going to be a challenge but it seemed En overestimated you" "Don't worry I'm not done yet" and with that Yoh got back up to attack but this time he actually got a couple of hits on the boy even if it was cheap shots because he was shocked. Yoh wouldn't stop attacking the boy till he was lying down in a pool of his blood .

Yoh felt so happy that he knocked that smuged smirk off the boys face. But instead of worrying about that he went to help his friends even though they were still knocked out. But then suddenly he felt this very evil aura with a murderous intent behind him and when he turned around he saw the boy. But he didn't look the same his hair was up in the air and his eyes looked glazed over with an intent to kill. YOH was deciding whether to fight him or to run. He decided on the latter and he started to run but he want fast enough and the boy caught up to him easily. Yoh tried to reason with the boy but he wouldn't listen. He attacked Yoh and this time the whole room was full of Yoh's blood and the boy was proud of his accomplishment and just when he was ready to deal the final blow.

Someone appeared and grabbed his hand. And when he turned around he saw **HER**.

HI! Everyone I know its been a while since I've written but I had tests coming up and I needed to study. And my birthday just passes recently. Can you guess how old I am? Anyone who can gets a free YOH and HAO plushy! ALSO check out my new story THE RAPE OF ELLIOT NIGHTRAY AND THE SEQUAL FOR RAPE IS ALL IT TAKES!


	5. Chapter 5

The Rape of Hao Asakura

Chapter 5

'm back. And yes the moment you all have been waiting for his finally here the LEMON and from here on out there is going to be a lot of pairings and LEMON so get used to sex and each time there is a lemon the next one is going to be so much better so ENJOY!

_Recap_

_Someone appeared and grabbed his hand. And when he turned around he saw __**her**__._

"W-What are u doing here" Hao asked "I've come to save you" The mysterious woman said.

Then she looked towards Yoh and said "Would you like to know what happened to this boy to make him the way he is?" "Would he stop attacking me if I knew?" Yoh asked "Of course he would and you can also help him" the woman said "It all started when he decided to go for that walk"

_When Hao decided to take this walk a man had popped up from the shadows and started discussing a plan to get rid of Yoh and his friends. Though Hao was suspicious of the man he was curious to what he had against Yoh "And what exactly do u have against Yoh?" Hao asked. But before Hao could get his answer his vision started to blur and he felt a throbbing pain at the back of his head but before he could lose consciousness he looked up at the man and asked "What did you do?" and all the man did was laugh. When Hao awoke he was chained up to a bed and he couldn't escape ._

"_Who the fuck did this to me show yourself" said Hao . Then a man appeared "Ah so my new slave is awake" said the mysterious man "I said __**WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU**__" "Maybe we should make introductions My name is En and yours is Hao and you my friend are my new slave" Hao could not believe his ears "And you expect me to sit down here and willingly let you rape me I could break out of this thing any day" Hao said but both he and En knew that was Bullshit that Hao couldn't break out of the cell "If you can break out be my guess leave, As a matter of fact lets make a deal, I'll give you 3 days to beak out of this cell and if you cant then we'll have sex for 3 days straight non stop" Now this deal made Hao nervous he knew he couldn't break out but his pride got the better of him and he accepted the deal._

_Day 1_

_Hao tried to break out using physical strength but it didn't work out._

_Day 2_

_Hao tried to break out using his shaman to try and stab the chains so it would break that didn't work either. He only had one day left._

_Day 3_

_At this point Hao had lost all hope and was ready to give up but then he remembered he could use his shaman powers to try and break out before En came. But unfortunately that didn't work either. Then En walked into the room looking as smug as ever "Ready for the best 3 days of your virgin life not that you'll be one after I'm done with you, you wont even want anyone else cock you'll become addicted to mine"_

_And with that all hell broke loose for Hao_

_**Lemon Time! Hope you Enjoy!**_

_For the first time Hao looked at En and realized he was completely naked his rock hard dick standing up proudly all Hao could do his blush and think 'How is that going to fit inside me' Without Hao noticing En had untied his wrists to the cell and instead handcuffed him to the bed with all of his clothes of then En got untop of Hao and began to kiss butterfly kisses all over his body then moved back up to his neck and began to bite and suck on his neck in order to mark hi m as his own all Hao could do was moan to the new sensations he was feeling. Then En slowly moved down to his cock and began to blow on it and made it even more rock hard then it was already if that was even possible. Then he slowly began to like the tip and licking off all the pre-cum that had formed. He then put his mouth around the head of the cock and began to suck and lick then he put his whole mouth over and began to suck ferociously then Hao started to moan and scream with pleasure ready to cum any minute now so he began to shove En's head down further but En pulled up all the way with some of Hao's pre-cum in his mouth and kissed Hao so he could taste himself. Then Hao asked "Why didn't you let me cum?" En answer was "I'm not gonna let you enjoy this Hao Asakura. For the next 3 days your life will be hell but you'll enjoy you'll like no you'll love and you'll never be able to get enough"_

_Then En shoved his cock to Hao's lips and said suck but Hao wouldn't budge so he shoved the whole thing in Hao's mouth at once and began to repeatedly thrust his cock into Hao's mouth he began to moan with true pleasure but he then unexpectedly pulled his cock out and shoved 3 fingers in to Hao's mouth and said suck and Hao did then he pulled his fingers out and shoved them into Hao's asshole ruthlessly . "This is what you get for trying to make me cu to early" En said "but I didn't 0AHHHHHH Hao screamed from being stretched too wide blood was coming out of his asshole. While he was talking En had took out his fingers and shoved his dick inside instead. He began to brutally pound into Hao's ass without any remorse while he was pounding brutally into his ass he started to make marks all over Hao's body to mark him as his "So Tight" En said "IM going to cum" and En came all inside of Hao he came so hard some was leaking out of his hole. But En didn't Stop there he continued to pound into Hao's ass this was only the first day. In the 2 more days they had left they tried different positions._

_Day 2_

_Day 2 was doggy style._

_Day 3_

_On Day 3 Hao decided he wanted to ride En. And that's how their sex days went._

_**END OF LEMON**_

"that's what happened to Hao he was brutally raped everyday he was here" the mysterious woman said

"Who are you?" Yoh asked

"My name is Asanoha Douji Hao's mother" The woman said

The Mysteriously lady had finally appeared I know most of you probably thought is was Anna I kinda did to but decided to make a little twist in the story don't worry there will be Anna but shes going to be more of a bitch then usually and from now one im going to start writing more frequently so look out for the next chapter of "The Rape Of Hao Asakura" oh and if you don't know who Asanoha Douji is you need to read the Shaman King manga and to SK-fan7 no I am not 9 years old so you get no plushie :( sorry.


End file.
